


Moonshine Roses

by Miazuki_Elementia2388



Category: No Fandom
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miazuki_Elementia2388/pseuds/Miazuki_Elementia2388
Summary: Fluffy feelings, a family full of jews, love, and sweet things.





	Moonshine Roses

Moonshine Roses 

A long long time ago, there was once a small town called Minnasota. The people who lived there were fairly normal, all with the exception of the Jewelstone family. They were a simple family of five and lived together in a small house on a hill. Now, the Jewelstones were known for not just their odd name, but for the meaning of it as well. Each Jewelstone was unique in their own way, the father Maxwell, had bits of jasper stones peeking out from his skin, this made him stronger than most and he usually helped with construction. The mother Evangilene, had hair made of emerald strands that she would sometimes cut and sell. The oldest brother Zylan, had bones made of silver and blood made of gold. Finally, the twins Aorus and Darrien, Aorus could pull any jewel from the ground and shape it into whatever she wanted, and Darrien? Well, one on the outside knew what Darrien could do just yet, see, Darrien could cry tears of blood and that was not Jewelstone talent so, as far as non family members knew, he was the odd one out.

The Jewelstone’s were good, kind people and everyone who knew them knew this. Women would flock to the home to buy some of Evangeline's hair or a vase made of nephrite that Aorus made by hand, the men of the town always called on Zylan or Maxwell to help with the construction and heavy lifting for town projects, and Darrien kept his ability to cry blood a secret. But one day, when he was twelve and being picked on by some other boys and one of them punched him in the nose quite hard. Darrien got him back but in his rage and pain, he began to cry bloody tears and that’s when people figured out his ‘talent’. The boys had spread the word like wildfire and people began to avoid him all the time, some said that he was cursed, others said that maybe the blood was actually some type of red jewel that looked similar to it but, ultimately people just stayed away from him all together in a means to be safe.

This caused Darrien to be very isolated from the townsfolk and he made a vow to never cry again, his family tried to comfort him as best they could by telling him encouraging things, sometimes it was enough, other times it wasn’t. Kids stopped bullying him in fear of the blood that would leak from his eyes and teachers tried to give him good grades on his assignments to please him, even if he had totally failed. One day, while he was in geometry class, a new girl was introduced to the school, she was quite sweet and everyone immediately took a liking towards her. Maria Roseburn was her name, she was given it in representation from the rose shaped birthmark on her thigh. Maria was a pure soul as ever and acted like a respectable young lady at all times, so it was no surprise that Darrien slowly became infatuated with her.  
When he tried to approach her though, other people did what they could to keep him away from the girl. Month after month, try after try, Darrien couldn’t reach the girl before someone tried to whisk her away from him and his presence, they feared a soul as pure and bright as hers wouldn’t be able to handle his bloody tears, she’d probably pass out or something. Goodness! But Darrien was persistent to gain her affections and continued to try anyway. He sent her a letter one night, via messenger bird, asking her to the school prom, she accepted and Darrien saw this as his chance to finally talk to Maria. 

On the night of the prom, Darrien walked into the schools cafeteria to find Maria slow dancing with another boy. Heartbroken, he ran away to a nearby flower field and began to weep, staining the white lilies and white roses a crimson red. The moon shone down on him and the field, illuminating the flowers, even the blotchy red one he held in his hands. So wrapped up in his feelings, Darrien didn’t catch the sound of someone approaching him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

It was Maria, with the note he sent her in her hands. Crouching down to his level, she began to wipe away his ruby red tears. “I’m sorry…” She said softly. Darrien slightly tilted his head to the side and gave her a look similar to that of a puppy. “Why? Aren’t you disgusted with me? Freaked out? Scared?!” He asked in a small panic. She smiled at him softly and pricked her finger on one of the rose thorns before a single bloody red tear trailed down her face. “Why would I be when I can do the same thing?” Darrien opened and closed his mouth like a fish fresh out of water and watched closely as her hand was engulfed in a black light. 

“There is something special about us..” She said and began her demonstration. A thin rim of the same color made a borderline around the moon and Maria raised her hand higher into the sky, slowly dragging the moon with it. Darrien was shocked to say the least as the moon rose higher into the sky, directly over the two, illuminating the field even more. Maria looked to him as her magic disappeared.  
Darrien looked back at her and realized that her tears were slowly turning a bright white, they dropped from her face heavily, unlike a normal tear made of water or even blood. That’s when Darrien realized she was crying moonshine and when they dropped from her face, they formed into moonstone. Slowly reaching out her hand to wipe away an access tear from his face, she showed it to him, palm side up, and revealed the same moonshine on her fingers. Quickly wiping his eyes, Darrien looked down to see moonshine, his moonshine. He began to cry tears of happiness, he wasn’t talentless, he wasn’t cursed! He wasn’t an outcast like everyone else thought. 

Standing on his feet, Darrien swooped Maria up off her feet and began to spin around with her, the two of them stayed in the field, dancing, laughing, and crying tears that shined with the light


End file.
